


Caring For Him

by yummycrummy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Can be read as a shipfic if you want, Friendship, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: Solly's sick. Engie's there to help him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Caring For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some more stuff yeeHOOO  
> I'm still working on the mist story, just struggling with where to go with it. So take this lil story :)

Soldier despised getting some sort of sickness. It made him feel weak, irritated. Vulnrable. Growing up as a child wasn't the greatest experience for him, having been through many kinds of sickness'. He lived through them, and that's what made him feel proud of himself. Unlike today.

It had started off perfectly normal and fine. Calm. He had done role call and assigned for everyone to report to their meeting room. He was filling them all in on the details of what they were going to do when he began to feel it.

An uncomfortable knot was in the pit of his stomach, ever since that morning. Soldier didn't know why; it might've been the leftover spaghetti that the team had eaten last night. Damn Scout. The kid probably left it out the night before. But wait...that couldn't be it. No one else had complained that they were feeling sick, so why was he the only one?

Soldier cleared his throat. It had begun to grow painfully dry. He scolded himself for not getting anything to drink before arranging this meeting setup. He was standing at the head of the table next to a giant blackboard, his trusty riding stick in his hand. He ignored the feelings of exhaustion weighing him down and spoke to his team about mission strageties.

Once he was finished with the explaining and everyone had left, Soldier felt his exhaustion reach to its peak. His throat and mouth were hellishly dry now, and his stomach still wasn't any better. He grunted and sat down in one of the chairs and ran a hand over his eyes under his helmet. God, did he feel like utter shit.

"Sol?" Engineer's voice suddenly spoke from the door, making him jump.

"Yes? What-" Soldier coughed to clear the sudden mucus that had grown in his throat and stood to greet his friend. "What do you need, Engie?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, is all." Engineer said, coming into the room. "You doin' alright?"

"Yes, of course," Soldier lied blatantly, "why?"

"Oh, ya just looked kinda out of it today." Engineer said, sounding concerned. "You looked tired. Still do, too. Are ya sure you're fine?"

"You think I'm wrong?" Soldier couldn't help but growl in reply. He didn't want to risk anyone finding out that he actually wasn't feeling too hot today. He could get through this! He was a soldier after all.

"No, Sol. I'm just worried for ya. You should take a 'lil rest or somethin'," the shorter man shrugged his shoulders. "Take a load off, ya know?"

"I do not take 'load offs'," Soldier crosses his arms, pouting like a disbehaving little kid. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Mm.." Engineer didn't look so satisfied with his answer. "Come on now, ya know I care 'bout you. Why won't you tell me what's makin' you iffy?"

"Because!...Because..." Soldier tried to think of a good reply, anything, but found he had none. He uncrossed his arms with a heavy, congested sigh. "Oh, fine. " he muttered, head lowering as if he were an ashamed dog. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Aw, Solly," Engineer sadly said, walking a little closer towards him, hand outstretched to his own arm. "Lemme take a look at ya."

Soldier begrudgingly lifted his head, his helmet still covering his face. Engineer frowned and lifted his gloved hand, using it to tilt the man's hat up slightly. And boy, was he not surprised by what he saw. Soldier's nose was a beet red, and his face was pale. Even his eyes, that were always glinted with mischief and adventure were now casted with fog and a dullness to them. Engineer's heart sank in his chest at the sight. His poor Sol had been sick and he only noticed it now.

"C'mon, let's go see Medic. Maybe he has somethin' for ya." He said, taking Soldier's arm.

"No!" The cry startled him, making him nearly jump through the roof. Engineer stared back at Soldier, who was reared back, as if he didn't want to go with him.

"What?" Engineer said, eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

"He might do something to me!" Soldier angrily said, though the slight tremor in his hands gave away how terrified he was of going to see Medic. "You know how he is whenever one of us is sick."

"Oh come now, you're just bein' silly. Medic ain't gunna poke around inside you or- or do anythin' grotesque." Engineer laughed uneasily; he knew how scary going to see Medic was when you were sick. "It'll be fine," he contiuned, "I'll be right there beside ya, you don't gotta worry 'bout nothin' Solly."

"I..I trust you, Engie." Soldier grimly said, hesitating before he took Engineer's arm into his own. "But if he starts to sterilize me, STOP him."

"He ain't gonna sterilize you. Let's get goin'." Engineer shook his head with another light laugh as he led Soldier along out of the office room.

\------

"Ah, Herr Soldier, Herr Engineer, how may I help you this afternoon?" Medic greeted his two teammates as they entered his lab.

"Solly ain't feelin' so hot, doc." Engineer replied for his bud, patting the solemn man on his shoulder. "He's pale as a ghost and sniffin' somethin' bad."

"Hm. Come take a seat on the table. I'll do an examination." Medic told him, walking over to his desk to grab fresh plastic gloves.

Soldier gulped nervously as he saw him put them on. Dread began to eat away at his insides yet again. He looked to Engineer, his expression unreadable but Engie could see his mouth quivering. 

"It'll be just fine. Siddown." Engineer gently told him, walking him over to the hard table. Soldier complied and jumped upon it reluctantly, putting his fidgety hands in his lap. 

Medic then walked over to stand in front of Soldier and raised his hands to touch the sides of his face. He said, "Could you take your helmet off? It's ah, getting in zhe way."

Soldier frowned deeply, then, slowly, raised his heavy helmet up and placed it down onto his lap. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes had grown red. He sniffed heavily, snot clogged in his throat.

Engineer tried not to grimace but did anyway, hating the sound. Poor guy. When Medic was finished examining him, he thought, he wasn't going to leave Soldier's side until he was well again.

"Hmm," Medic hummed to himself. He took out a wooden stick and lightly grabbed Soldier's chin. "Say 'ahhhh'."

Soldier did, wincing as the sound aggravated his already sore throat. Medic placed the stick into his mouth and looked inside, checking all around and down his throat. He nodded to himself and took the stick out, putting it down into one of the sinks beside them.

"Your throat is a bit inflamed, and your sinus's are very infected. You've caught the flu, I'm afraid." Medic said, taking his plastic gloves off.

Soldier scowled at him. "The FLU? I do not get the flu! I am a patriot! A WARRIOR! I CAN'T POSSIBLY GET-" he suddenly doubled over as he went into a coughing fit, choking and gagging as the mucus streamed from his nose.

Engineer rushed to his side and patted his back, looking helplessly to the German doctor. "Jesus, doc! A little help?!"

"He vill be fine in a moment," Medic said calmly, watching the spectacle. And he was right. Soldier stopped coughing after a few awful minutes, a sneeze following soon after.

Soldier groaned, his lungs felt like they were on fire. "I don't FEEL fine!"

"Well of course not." Medic sighed, taking a small bottle of something out of his jacket pocket. "You just need to stop yelling, or else your sore throat will only get worse. You need to lay down and rest and take these," he handed the bottle to Engineer, "Medicine, for his flu. Make sure he takes it every four hours. A spoonful of a douse will be enough."

"Alrighty. Sounds good." Engineer put the pink little bottle in his overall pockets.

"You know I can take care of myself, don't you?" Soldier grumpily said, wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve.

"Yes, Herr Soldier. But as of now, you need some supervision as you are sick." The doctor said, his hands behind his back.

Soldier fumed. "I've been sick before! I don't need one of my own men coddling me!"

"Well, vhat does Herr Engineer think?"

"He-" Soldier stopped, turning his head to look at his friend. He saw the hopeful little smile upon his face and felt guilt spread inside him. "He..can help me. None of the others, though! He's an exception." Soldier turned back to Medic with his arms crossed again.

"Good. Then you may go. You are off battle duty for a week."

"What?!"

"AND," Medic contiuned, silencing him. "No screaming or roughhousing. Am I clear?"

"Rrrgh," Soldier groaned and slid off the table, already moving for the door. "Yes."

"See you tomorrow!" Medic smiled and waved after him.

Engineer looked at him with a shrug. "I'll do my best to help him."

"I know you will. Don't tire yourself out, yes?" Medic gave him a grin.

"Sure thing, doc. Thanks for ya help." Engineer didn't catch the innuendo the doctor had shot at him and quickly left to find Soldier.

\-----

"C'mon Sol, it's time."

"No."

Engineer sighed heavily, the medicine bottle clutched in his glove hand as he stood over Soldier, who was sitting down at one of the chairs in the kitchen. And as usual, his teammate was being incredibly stubborn as ever.

"You gotta. You want to get better, don't'cha?" Engineer said, his eyebrows lowered over his goggles.

Soldier glared up at him, his helmet obscuring his eyes, but Engie could see that he was considering his question.

"Yes," he finally answered, flatly. "That stuff just tastes...eeeegh." He shuddered, shaking his head.

"I know it tastes bad but ya still gotta drink it, Solly." Engineer said, knowing how terrible the medicine tasted. He remembered being sick with the flu, just as Soldier was, when he was little. The pink goop was HELL, but it worked like a charm.

"Fine...okay." Soldier grumped, his shoulders slumping as he raised his hand.

Beaming, Engineer gave it to him and a clean spoon. He unscrewed the cap as it had a children's lock on it, (Soldier could never work well with these) and watched him pour the disgusting pink crap onto the spoon. Soldier stared down at it, mouth opening, and then he dumped it all into his agape maw, gagging it down.

Once he had swallowed it all, Engineer took the bottle from him and screwed the cap back on, smiling. "See? Ya did it. Now all you need is some good rest."

"Yeah. Sleep will do me some good." The RED man said slowly, getting up, wiping his mouth, a sickened grimace still on his face.

Engineer moved to stand beside him, gently taking the taller man's arm to put it over his shoulder for support. Soldier blinked, wide eyed, as he glanced down to see Engineer smiling at him.

"Can't have ya stumblin, around gettin' hurt. Mind if I help ya to your room?" Engie asked, trying to be as helpful as he could to his sick friend.

Soldier blinked again, his cheeks feeling a lot warmer than before. He looked away, nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah. I mean uh, yes please."

Engineer chuckled. "Alrighty then. C'mon, baby steps."

____ 

Once the pair had arrived to Soldier's room, Engineer had helped him lay down, taking off his helmet and shoes in the process. Soldier didn't protest; as he felt too weak to do so. He laid down on his bed on his back, his eyes feeling like weights. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. 

"Sleep well Sol. I'll just be in the main room watching television if ya need me." Engineer said from the door, watching his slumberous friend settle down. 

Soldier let out a weak mumble, presumably a 'alright, but it sounded more like sick talk than regular talk. Engineer turned to go, but stopped, looking over his shoulder to Soldier's form one more time. The man seemed to be drifting off, so he took his leave quietly, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, he decided he'd check back in on Soldier in a couple minutes. He hoped the medicine would do the trick. 

____ 

Dim colours danced behind Soldier's eyes as he tried to sleep. He had been laying down for about fifteen minutes now and he couldn't fall asleep, even if he felt like he was on the verge of passing out. His head had been aching as well, keeping him from opening his eyes. God, why couldn't sleep just come already? 

The door to his room suddenly opened. Soldier tensed a little. "Wh...who…?" He tried to say, but he coughed, making his headache deepen. 

"Jus' me, bud. How're you feelin'?" Engineer's gentle voice answered back, seemingly to be standing next to his bedside. 

"Mmh..My head's killing me.." Soldier managed to say, his eyes screwing more tightly shut against the flaring pain in his skull.

He suddenly felt a cool hand against his forehead. Engineer was feeling his temp. Soldier didn't move. It felt so nice against his hot skin. He felt himself relax from Engineer's touch, his lips parting in relief. Sadly, Engineer removed his hand, letting out a soft 'tsk'. 

"You're runnin' a fever. No wonder why ya got a headache." Engineer rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. "Lemme go see if Medic's got somethin' stronger for ya. Hold on, Sol." he quickly left the room, leaving Soldier by himself once again. 

Soldier slowly opened his eyes, thankful that his room was dark, save for the light that shone from the hallway of his open door. He weakly sat up, placing a hand on his forehead as a sharp pain shot through his head at the movement. "Ugh.." 

He looked up slowly as Engineer came in, holding a washcloth and another medicine bottle. The shorter man sat down next to him and rested the back of his hand against Soldier's forehead again.

"Hm..still hot. Mind sittin' up for me?" Engineer asked softly. Soldier complied, using his elbows for support as he lifted himself fully upright. Engineer used the washcloth to lightly dab at his head, wiping the beads of sweat away. Soldier stared into space, letting the man do his stuff. He sighed, the tension in his head fading some. 

"Thanks Engie." He said, smiling weakly. 

"Anytime, Sol." Engineer gave him a caring smile in return, making something in Soldier feel all warm. He hadn't felt so appreciated in a long time. It was nice. 

Once Engineer was finished, he took the medicine bottle that Medic had given him, a much stronger dose, and poured it in a spoon. The liquid was a light blue, but that didn't matter. No matter what colour the medicine looked like, to Soldier it would always taste horrible. And he was right. 

"Now that wasn't so bad, huh?" Engie chuckled as Soldier swallowed it down. 

"Yeah, sure." Soldier grunted as he wiped his mouth. "Still crappy." 

"I figured as much." Engineer capped the bottle back on and placed it in his back pocket. "Hopefully it'll help ya. Don't want ya feelin' this way all week. Know ya like fightin'." 

"Mmm.." Soldier nodded, looking down at the bedsheets silently. He nervously ran his tongue along his teeth as he racked his brain to think of anything to say. "Well..I kinda like having someone care for me." 

Realizing what he just said, Soldier froze, eyes wide. He kept his eyes trained on his sheets, feeling himself flush to the tips of his ears. What was he, a baby?! Why did he say that? Engie probably thought he was a weirdo. Obviously. 

He heard Engineer chuckle. It wasn't a cruel laugh, it was...more soft. Kind. 

"Ain't nothing wrong with wanting some company, Solly. You're human. No need to feel ashamed." Engie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd do anything to help any of my pals." 

Soldier looked up at him, meeting his goggles with a tentative shyness. He nodded, smiling. "Right. I'm the same way." 

Engineer chuckled again, the sound like angels singing to the sick man. "Of course ya are. Now, I'm gonna let ya rest up now. No gettin' up, like the doc said." 

"Not even to use the lavatory?" Soldier questioned with a smirk. 

"You can, you silly goose." Engie got up off his bed, picking up the discarded washcloth from the nightstand. "Just take it easy." 

"Can do." Soldier leaned back, resting his head on his pillow comfortably. For some reason, he felt more at ease now that Engineer had taken care of him. Just before the other man had disappeared out the door, he blurted, "Wait!" 

Engie paused, peering back into his room. "Yeah?" 

Soldier blinked like a surprised cat, before uttering, "Thanks again. I uh, appreciate your help. You're a great guy, Engie." 

Smiling warmly, Engie gave him a two fingered salute. "Thanks very much, Sol. Sleep easy now, yea?" 

"Yeah. Night." 

"G'night." 

As Engineer closed his door, Soldier closed his eyes, snuggling himself deeper into his covers. He smiled to himself, his mind finally slowing down enough as he succumbed to rest, as hard as it had before. 

He could sleep well now that he knew he had a good friend watching out for him.


End file.
